genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episode 11: Musashi's Mr. Impossible
Synopsis At the afternoon sky of Mikawa, Naomasa and Nate Mitotsudaira prepares their breakthrough. Meanwhile, the forces of the Testament Union anticipates their approach by forming a full defensive formation. The formation would be broken nonetheless, as Nate unleashes her Argentées Chaînes to plow through the enemy lines in a destructive wave of force. Nate then focuses on looking for Toori amidst the crowd of soldiers, and after destroying the enemy army's cannon, rushes straight into Toori's location. Afterwards, Naomasa and her Jizurisuzaku enters the battlefield, allowing Toori to go straight into his main objective. Meanwhile, the advance of Toori's troops has been relayed to Pope-President Innocentius, and he decides to take matters into his own hands. As the official troops of the K.P.A. Italia go on the defensive outside the ship where Horizon is detained, Innocentius activates his Mortal Sin Armament, the Steisos Porneia. In an instant, Musashi's troops, who are already struggling to go past the defenses of K.P.A. Italia, loses their offensive capabilities. Toori's forces fall one by one without their abilities to help them. Their leader sees this and after seeing the determination of the entire Musashi army, he decides that it is time to unseal the contract that he has been keeping a secret for a long time. Tomo Asama is contacted by Toori to act as his representative for Asama Shrine, and although she is upset about his decision, she confirms the activation of his contract. Since Toori is now the Viceroy of Musashi, he currently owns 1/4 of the energy supply of the entire ship, and with his abilities unlocked, he can now share this enormous supply of energy to his depleted allies. However, there is an equally enormous price to pay for his contract: his happiness is constantly offered to Uzume, the god whom he is on contract to, and he is required to be constantly happy. One moment of sadness, moreover, will cause his death. This truth shocks everyone who is currently benefitting from his ability, but Toori reassures everyone and tells them that he will take what everyone cannot do into himself. Inside the ship where Horizon is detained, a bullet rips through the book Horizon is currently reading. Her attendant is anxious about what just happened, and Horizon simply answers quite literally about it. Although not showing even a single hint of worry about her safety, she thinks that she must end her reading session immediately. Back at the battle at the land ports of Mikawa, Musashi's empowered army slowly pushes through the defenses of the Testament Union. That leaves someone to take care of Innocentius himself, and Masazumi Honda decides to face against the Pope-President on a one-on-one duel. Of course, a high-ranking official like him would not refuse an invitation to a duel, so he chooses to go with it. His acceptance, however, also lifts the effects of the Steisos Porneia on Musashi's army. While Musashi's forces continue their advance, Masazumi manipulates Innocentius: first, by forcing him to decide on the location of the duel; and second, by testing his patience and forcing him to travel to a location far away from the current battlefield. Galileo soon finds himself with Noriki as his opponent. As Noriki prepares for a first attack, the archdemon quickly uses his ability called Heliocentric Theory to drag Noriki in an arc around him, burying him waist deep with rubble. Noriki manages to stand up, and Galileo thinks that he is there to buy time. However, Noriki is determined to take him down, and he prepares for another attack directed at Galileo. With the help of his other ability, the Ptolemaic Theory, he is able to move away from Noriki's attack, and prepares his Heliocentric Theory ability to fight back. However, Noriki is able to nullify it completely. Toussaint, who is among the spectators of the battle in the Musashi, realizes that Noriki's abilities are interconnected with each other. Yayoizuki nullifies the defenses of a target; Kisaragi allows the user to punch through anything, including abilities; and Mutsuki deals a sure-hit one-hit knockout to the target, as long as it is hit by both Yayoizuki and Kisaragi. Although Galileo knows about Noriki's abilities, it is not enough to counter them; he soon finds both of his abilities sealed by Kisaragi, and he also receives a hit from Yayoizuki as well. As Ulquiaga dives from the sky to deal the weakening blow to Galileo (whose weak spot was taught by none other than Makiko Oriotorai herself), Noriki taps his fist on Galileo, knocking him out through Mutsuki. With Galileo down, Masazumi prepares to face Innocentius. Her opponent comes like a stampede and as she instantly announces her defeat — and gets lectured for wearing inappropriate clothing for her gender — Innocentius returns just as swiftly into the battlefield, declaring his victory and raising the morale of his troops. Despite the loss, Masazumi still manages to put the Steisos Porneia at bay. However, the ships of Tres España continue firing at the Musashi. Masazumi suspects that the fight is far from over, so he asks Toussaint to go contact Futayo. Toussaint reports that he hasn't heard from Futayo, and he thinks that she has already encountered the Muneshige Tachibana. Toussaint is right; Futayo is currently at the spot where she was assigned, and Muneshige has arrived to confront her. However, it seems that Muneshige would be struggling when it comes to properly communicating with her, whom he describes as "having complex issues". Regardless, the fight begins and a high-speed exchange of blows erupted between the two. While Futayo can fight decently against Muneshige, she is still inexperienced when it comes to properly handling her weapon, compared to Muneshige's experience of using the Lype Katathlipsi. In the middle of the fight, Muneshige leaps towards the spearhead of the Tonbokiri and Futayo uses the chance to use the slicing ability of her weapon. Muneshige forsees this and covers the spear using his shoe, rendering the Tonbokiri unable to create an image to target. Afterwards, one attack is enough to defeat Futayo. With Muneshige claiming the victory over Futayo, he announces that he holds one of the ships of the Musashi as hostage — unless Toori retreats and the Musashi is evacuated, he will fire the Lype Katathlipsi at the Musashi. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes